Eldersblood Peak
Location Eldersblood Peak is located on top of a mountain southwest of Morthal. There are three routes to access this location. #From Morthal - Follow the river southwest, staying on the south bank until the river widens to a small lake with an island on the right. There is a path on the left hand side. The path follows a series of switch-backs leading up the mountain to a hunters camp and then further up to North Cold Rock Pass and finally to stone stairs leading to the top. #From Rannveig's Fast - On the south side of the mountain is the ancient tomb, Rannveig's Fast. From here follow the stones stairs up the south face of the mountain to South Cold Rock Pass. The pass leads to the other side of the mountain exiting at North Cold Rock Pass. From here follow the path up the hill. #A more difficult way to get there is from The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon along the peaks along the ridge of the mountain. Description Eldersblood Peak is an ancient site and dragon's lair. The mountain top is covered in ice and snow but the hand of man is evident. The peak has been leveled off with giant stone work and look out points which offer a commanding view over the surrounding area; High Hrothgar can be seen in the distance. A large Word Wall dominates one side of the peak's upper platform area. The Word Wall romanizes into as: : "BROTHI WahLaan QETHSEGOL KULii VahRUKT ODRAV KeyN-Haal WO DRUN POGaaS ZIN Wah BROD SahQO-STRUNuuah" This then translates into English as: : "Brothi raised this stone (KULii) memory Odrav Anvil-Hand who bring/brought much honor to Clan Red-(STRUNuuah)". Currently this is a partial translation due to lack of knowledge of the exact meaning of some words (noted in parentheses). "KULii" is likely a relationship descriptor of some kind, similar to "BRiiNahii" (BRiiNahii combined with VahRUKT (memory) has the meaning of "in memory of her sister" or, as it's translated in Dragon Language: Myth no More, "for her sister"). Brothi and Odrav are personal names. The STRUN in "STRUNuuah" could potentially be "Storm", but without knowing what the 'uuah' means or if it's a separate word at all, we cannot yet guess as to the exact meaning of "STRUNuuah". "Ah" means "Hunter" but the meaning of uu is unclear. This Word Wall teaches a word of the Dragon Shout Disarm. Enemies *Several Frost Trolls guard this ancient dragon lair if the dragons have not yet returned. *After the dragons have returned, most of the Frost Trolls will have been killed, but there will have a much bigger foe to contend with, a leveled Dragon. Notable Loot *At the top of the peak is the Word Wall for the Dragon shouts Disarm. *There is a large unlocked chest next to the dragon wall. *An Amulet of Mara is next to the Word Wall Bugs * In certain circumstances if learning the word while absorbing the Eldersblood Dragon's the soul will not be gained. * Sometime after clearing the area, another Dragon will spawn in the lair. When killed, it won't release a Dragon Soul. In some cases the dragon will not even turn to bones as usual. * The dragon may not be able to be injured by attacks. * Sometimes, while absorbing the dragon soul & reading the word wall, It will take considerably longer for the dragonborn to 'learn' the word of power. Stare at the wall for as long as it takes, the Dragonborn will learn the word but the music usually heard while learning a new word will not play. The delayed sound effects may continue to occur afterwards ( e.g.: The 'discovering a new location' track is delayed upon discovering a new location ). To prevent crashing save & reload the game. * Sometimes if the player gets a bounty to kill a dragon at Eldersblood Peak, there will be no map marker and no dragon at Eldersblood Peak. *Dragon sometimes is frozen in air above, it can be shot with arrows but will not die. Reloading does not seem to fix but fast travel to another location and then back will. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations